


Learning Each Other

by Bookishgirl



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: just a Grisha college AU. I'm bad at summaries & super planned-out plots, so please bear with me :)





	

Alina Starkov carefully made her way up the sidewalk to her dorm building, straining to see around the precariously balanced stack of boxes in her arms, so when a voice came from behind her, nearly scaring her out of her skin, a couple of boxes toppled from the top of the stack, and to the small girl's amazement, the owner of the mysterious voice managed to catch them before they hit the ground.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle you so badly." The owner of the voice apologized, a sheepish smile gracing his lightly tanned face, which complimented his copper hair perfectly. "My name's Malyen, but most people just call me Mal." He introduced himself kindly. "I'd shake your hand, but it looks like neither of us are exactly capable of that at the moment." A small chuckle escaped his lips, and the quiet sound brought heat to Alina's cheeks, though it did make her feel a bit more at ease.

"I'm Alina." The girl introduced herself, a bit shyly, chuckling softly as well at Mal's little joke. She didn't know what exactly it was about this boy that made her feel so comfortable, but she didn't feel quite so awkward around him as she usually did around other people.

"Need some help?" Mal asked after the briefest moment of silence between them, and the slender brunette girl nodded appreciatively.

"Yeah, that would actually be really nice. Thanks." Mal smiled and nodded, balancing the boxes he had caught a few minutes before in one arm, then carefully grabbing one last box from the top of Alina's stack. She thanked him softly, then began walking into the dorm building once again, which was much easier now that she could actually see over the boxes in her arms. She double-checked the slip of paper that had her dorm room number scribbled on it, before quickly making her way up the stairs, Mal trailing just a couple of steps behind her.

Alina set the boxes she carried in her arms on the floor for a brief moment to dig her key out of her messenger bag. After she had finally located it, she hastily unlocked and opened the door, before replacing the key in her bag. "Thanks again," she told Mal, brushing a loose strand of her mousy brunette hair behind her ear. He just smiled.

"No problem." He assured her easily, following her a couple of steps into the room, setting down the boxes he had carried up just inside the door, though made sure they wouldn't be in anyone's way. "I'll leave you to it, then. I hope I see you again soon." He added, winking a bit playfully at Alina before slipping out the door, leaving the girl standing in her dorm, red as a cherry and completely, utterly speechless.

She was startled out of her surprised state, though, when a gorgeous redheaded girl stepped out from behind a door in the dorm room itself, shooting Alina a little smile and walking over to her. "You must be Alina." She said, sticking her hand out, and the brunette accepted, giving it a small shake. "I'm Genya," the redheaded carried on, without giving Alina much time to respond. "But most people just call me Gen. I'm fine with either one of those. Need some help unpacking?"

Alina blinked in surprise, completely dumbfounded that she had managed to meet two people so willing to help her out with getting settled in such a short period of time actually being on the campus. "I, uhm... yeah?" She answered after a few brief moments, smiling a bit sheepishly and scratching the back of her neck as the redhead let out a small, light chuckle. 

"Alright, then." Genya said simply, grinning as she picked up a box and walked round a corner to the next little bedroom area, setting it down on the desk that was in the closed-off area of the bedroom. "If you want some help setting things up in here, I'd be happy to help, but I don't want you to feel like I'm hovering or anything, because I hate it when people do that to me. Just give a little shout if you need me." She said, winking casually before stepping out of the room, leaving Alina alone to get her bedroom situated. The brunette let out a small sigh, pulling her hair up into a messy bun, and began to unpack her belongings.


End file.
